scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
The Powerpuff Girls: A Powerpuff Talk Show: WarioWare Adventures Special
Transcript * Tacocat: "Ohhh Yeah! Powerpuff Girls are making a talk show (Whoa oh oh) To have an entertainment on-airing! It's the time to interview a lot celebrities! Power it up! Who's hosting a talk show? We're hosting talk shows! Making you all laugh, gonna do it all We don't care! Who's making talk shows? We're making talk shows! Whoooo Yeah!" * The Mayor of Townsville: "And now, ladies and gentlemen! Give it up for the guy from diamond city and the little girl from luxeville with the girls and Mr. Utonium, Wario And Lulu! * (Crowd Cheering) * (The curtain opens and rises with Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup and Professor Utonium up on the talk show sofa, wario enters and laughs) * Lulu: wario, we’re in the talk show! Yeah! * Mayor: And With wario, Give it up for the girl who has jobs, Mona! * (mona enters and sits on the talk show sofa) * Mona: (Laughs) "Hello! Hi, Professor! Hi, girls!” * Professor Utonium: Aw, hi mona! * Mayor: Jimmy T! * (Jimmy t enters and sits on talk show sofa) * Jimmy T: yo everybody! * Mayor: Please welcome, young cricket and master mantis! * (young cricket and master mantis enters and sits on talk show sofa) * Mayor: Please welcome Kat And ana! * (kat and ana enters and sit on talk show sofa) * Mayor: Please welcome two car cabbies, Dribble and spitz! * (dribble and spitz walks in and both sit on talk show sofas) * Dribble: What's up? I'm doin' alright, thank you! * Spitz: aw dribble * Mayor: ashley and red! * (red lands and sits on talk show sofa, ashley lands on her broom and sits as well) * Red: Ashley, its a warioware special * Ashley: a special? * Mayor: Orbulon Ladies and gentlemen! * (orbulon enters) * Orbulon: (laughs) * Mayor: Mike, dr crygor and penny! * (dr crygor, penny and mike enters) * Mike: thank you. Everyone. * Mayor: 5 volt! * (5 volt enters) * 5 volt: (blows kisses at Audience) * Mayor: fronk! * (fronk enters) * Professor Utonium: now where is 9 volt and 18 volt? * Bubbles: I don’t know * Fronk: I think they are coming to the show. * Blossom: (gasps happy) they are coming! Hey, Mr. Mayor! Can you give the introduction for 9 volt and 18 volt, they are coming, looking this way!" * Mayor: "Sure! (Clears throat) And now, ladies and gentlemen! Please welcome the world's greatest gamer, skateboarder and DJ of all time and the world's rapper, 9 volt and 18 volt!!” * (Crowd cheers and 9 volt and 18 volt enters and sits on talk show sofas) * Blossom: "Welcome to our show!" * 9 volt: thank you! * Blossom: what’s today? * Orbulon: warioware adventures is getting a season 2 in January to february. * Bubbles: wow! * 18 volt: and guess who’s debuting the show? Natalie, the 16 year old Caucasian girl, and her boyfriend joey, the 16 year old African American boy. * Professor Utonium: and who is doing the voices? * 9 volt: LilI Reinhardt is Natalie, And cole sprouse is joey * buttercup: so shall we bring those two? Mr Mayor, introduce the two who first appeared on warioware adventures? * Mayor: right! * Bubbles: drumroll please, fronk! * (fronk does a drumroll on the floor) * Mayor: (in deep voice) And now, ladies and gentlemen! Please welcome the two who do roles on natalie and joey, miss lili Reinhardt and mr Cole sprouse! * (crowd cheers and reinhardt and sprouse enters and sit on talk show sofas) * Professor Utonium: lili And Cole, welcome! * Lili Reinhardt: thank you so much * Professor Utonium: and what is your role? * Lili Reinhardt: a girl with red hair and black clothing from warioware mega party games * Professor Utonium: and does she have a name? * lili Reinhardt: yes, her name’s natalie * blossom: natalie, that’s a good name * buttercup: When was the last time you got clipped earrings? * natalie: during volts in romance, I went out for a shopping spree